(Multi) Godtree Feisu
Suggested: Lvl 23+ / Reward: ? This is the first and only mission in the Basement of Greed. This level can be completed alone, with certain powerful classes, Grenburr and Tondenga are some examples. Walkthrough *Firstly this quest is relatively easy considering that you have completed the previous dungeon Thunder Beast Justi. There are a lot of Treants who can easily set on fire by fire salamanders, which can bombard your Patapons with fire balls. *There are two floors in total. The first floor has a few Treants, Golems and Lava Salamanders, the doors operate the same as the previous dungeon. In fact, this dungeon is a lot like the previous dungeon. The second floor contains a lot more Treants and there is a possibility that it will rain, but sometimes the rain will stop. Remember that Treants heal when it is raining. Also, Golems will hide behind Treants, making them hard to hit. Remember to have high ignite percentage or high attack power equipment to defeat the Treants and the Golem. *Eventually you will face against the Godtree Feisu. He is a larger variation of the Deth Treant, with high health when asleep, and can heal a lot of health when it is raining. If you manage to get to this part with no issues (you haven't been ignited every time you have been exposed to fire) then you should be able to kill him. *Consider taking fire resistant equipment like ice shields and ice helms, as they will stop your Patapons from being ignited as well as boost your defence against fire when you are against Lava Salamanders and Treants. You also may want to take equipment that can has a high ignite percentage, such as flame swords or flame spears. This will come in handy when on the second floor as the Treants will constantly heal when it is raining, but if they are set on fire they heal slower. *You can also take equipment that doesn't have a high ignite percentage as long as it does high damage. For instance, powerful classes like Tongenda and Grenburr can do lots of damage. *If you are using Grenburr it is a good idea to have Cannassault's class skills, back bone 1, 2, and 4 (you do not need 3 as foes will not use ice attacks against you). Cannassault's class skills, once learned are shared with Grenburr and are very useful as Grenburr has low resistance to stagger, knockback, freeze and fire. Backbone 1 will stop you staggering after powerful attacks by Treants and especially Golems who have a large stagger percentage. Backbone 2 will stop you from being knocked back. This is useful when against dragons as their powerful attacks have a high knockback rate. Lastly, Backbone 4 will stop you setting on fire which for obvious reasons is useful when going up against Treants, Dragons and Lava Salamanders. Trivia *Godtree Feisu's name is probably based on "faith" as it would be writen in japanese, since the Basement of Greed is located below the Estate of Earnestness and earnestness can be synonimous of faith. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Missions Category:Multiplayer Quests Category:Half-Boss Category:Guppy Puppy Theme Category:Pikkurakotta's Theme Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Walkthrough